Belong
by jadedXelement
Summary: Alex/Tina. A short multi-chapter fanfiction of how Tina and Alex belong together. Its filled with fluff and involves unfortunately no GW mysteries or such. Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostwriter the show. If I did Alex and Tina would have gotten together and the show wouldn't have ended. I also do not own the song You belong with Me sung by Taylor Swift.

_Author Note_: I've been meaning to post a story for Ghostwriter since this category opened up. After much time I've finally felt I produced something well enough to be proud of. The rest of the story will be posted every chapter for each verse. Hopefully daily if I'm able to finish it.

Also, this particular story will have no real relevancy towards the show except the use of ther show and its characters.

Warning: I have no beta, so please be kind in any grammar or spelling errors I have missed and take this into consideration. I'm also not a English major. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my favorite pairing.

* * *

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend** **shes upset.**

**Shes going off about something that you said**

**'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do...**

Tina laughs as she leans against the counter. It's another Saturday afternoon but instead of going to the mall she's hanging out with Gaby who has to fulfill her responsibility at the bodega.

The tiny store is empty and the two friends begin to make time fly faster by their gossip and laughter.

"You know he was staring at you. Don't even try and deny it." Gaby insists as she points her finger at her best friend.

Letting out another laugh Tina tries to deny the blush that urges to spread across her porcelain skin. Before she can retort or argue the statement the bell above the door rings and the two teens turn their heads to stare at the new customer.

The expectation of a customer is crushed when they see Gaby's older brother, Alex, on the phone. "Come on Jess." Alex pleaded, he held his cell phone in his hand as he juggled his bag and basketball in the other.

Gaby rolled her eyes as she looked away from her brother. The two girls exchanged silent looks as Alex let out a aggravated sigh.

Throwing the basketball aside, Alex ran a hand through his hair as he spun away shielding his face from his sister and her friend. "You got to believe me." He begged but even with the pleading statement Tina can easily tell his patience was growing thin.

"I bet Ms. Complains about everything Jessica has found another thing to fight about." Gaby announced out loud, her brown eyes throwing judging looks at the phone in Alex's hand.

"It was just a joke okay?" Alex explains with a sad desperation on his voice as he throws a look over his shoulder. He sends daggers with his dark brown eyes at Gaby warning her silently that he can hear what she's saying. The expression in his voice one can only assume he's been trying to explain for a while now.

Gaby rolls her eyes even though Alex is still looking at her. Shaking her head she looks to her side at Tina who remains silent and observantly watching and listening. Once again Gabby opens her big mouth, "This is always happening. Ever since they started dating officially she makes up these big reasons to fight and has him come pleading for forgiveness and ways to make it up. It's not even his fault."

Alex shoots another look over his shoulders. Covering the receiver with his hand he hisses, "Will you keep your big mouth shut for once. She might hear you."

Gaby let's out a laugh, "Good, she should". Obviously, someone did not like the girl their brother was dating. However, this wasn't the first time Tina has heard Gaby verbalize her dislike for her brothers current girlfriend.

Another growl Alex walked towards the counter to give another threat when the siblings mother came calling in the background.

"Gabriella I need help in the freezer!" Tina watches as Alex's opens his mouth to say something but face freezes quickly and she can hear Jessica is yelling something on the other line, his eyes look exhausted as he listens. "Of course I'm listening to you." He replies.

Within seconds Gaby is smiling with the satisfaction that she has the last say and jumps from around. "Be back Tina." She yells in the air before disappearing at the counter.

Alex flinches as he holds the phone away from his ear and Tina can once more hear the shrill voice of the girl on the other line. "Of course I'm not hanging out with girls. I'm at home. Tina is Gaby's best friend." He barely finishes his sentence before anger reaches his eyes and he quickly closes his cell phone shut.

Tina looks away suddenly aware she has witnessed Alex Fernandez just have his girlfriend hang out the phone on him. Tina tries to figure out how to occupy herself with Gaby gone and Alex off the phone. She can feel the tension he has brought into the room.

Alex's lets out a deep sigh and instead of leaving and finding refuge in his room he leans his back against the counter. He's suddenly quite tired and frustrated, it seemed like it was all they ever did now fight, he will never understand women.

Realizing he wasn't going to leave Tina looks at him with a small smile on her face. She stares at his back and the way his shoulder slump. Though Alex Fernandez is popular with the girls. He never seems to have the best of luck with girls. "Rough day huh?" Tina says out loud killing the silence in the bodega.

Alex let's out a small laugh as he turns around. He knows the small reason he decides not to go thundering into his room with rage is because Tina's in the bodega and Gaby has left to help their mother. He turns around and Tina meets his eyes with a comforting smile. "I've actually had worst."

"Uh-huh." Tina laughs. She places a finger against her temple as she leans her head slightly and looks at him, "Somehow I think you're lying."

Alex welcomes her playful response. He beams a wide smile at her and winks, "Maybe. Or maybe I'm joking.

The statement makes her laugh and she shakes her head at the way he's always choosing to beat around the bush. "Or maybe you should stop playing jokes on your girlfriend." The minute she lets it escape her lips her almond eyes close shut and she realizes she has just openly exposed the fact they were listening to the argument.

Letting out another laugh Alex leans over the counter and Tina opens her eyes to see him closer now. "Or maybe I could find one that understands my humor."

Tina lets out a laugh as he winks at her again. Pushing him off the counter Tina shakes her head. "I can see why Jessica's mad at you, you probably infuriate her with way you warp every serious conversation."

She easily takes his flirting and playful suggestion as playful banter something they've easily shared since growing up.

Alex frowns slightly as he pulls up the empty chair next to her. "She's infuriated because she doesn't understand me."

Tina lets out a sigh and as she shrugs her shoulders at her friend's disappointment in his current relationship, "So tell me about it Romeo."

* * *

_Author Note: _Please review and let me know what you think. I love this pairing? Does any one else agree? I wish there were more stories about them out there. Although, I do intend to update, it would be nice to know someone is reading this story and looking forward to the update. A sentence or word is appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: _I missed yesterday but I was hoping to post it daily. I would put it in one chapter but it would seem rather long. Anyways, if you read my previous author note there isn't really much to add upon.

This chapter/verse is extremely short (I won't lie) thought to add more but I coudln't think of anything else but I hope you like it anyways.

* * *

**I'm in the room**

**It's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**and she'll never know your story like i do**

The apartment is pumping with music and Tina let's out a laugh from behind the camera as she films her friends dancing around to the music. Zooming up to Lenni, Tina's face beams as her friend expertly plays the music at the spin table. It's so far from mainstream music but its the music that is filled on her Ipod and Tina loves it.

Everyone is captured easily on her camera, they're moving across the floor, and there's only one person obviously missing. Spinning around camera in hand Tina looks around and immediately finds him on couch. He has efficiently distance himself from the music and dancing. Turning around once more Tina does another pan shot of her friends dancing totally absorbed in their own world she places the camera on the counter and makes her way towards him.

"You're going to create a dent in that couch if you keep sitting there every week." Tina jokes as she stops in front of him.

Alex looks up and he let's out a dry sarcastic laugh.

Tina rolls her eyes before carefully eying the cell phone that he is spinning in his hand. The moment he followed Gaby into the house he's remained exceptionally queit and reserved. His thoughts seemed to be distracted and Tina can't help but notice he's acting kind of strange.

Shaking her head she instantly knows the reason. The only reason Alex Fernandez will be bothered is over a girl. Tina pokes his shoulder hard. "You going to keep sitting there the entire night?"

Really she wants to ask him what's bothering him and why he's so quiet even if its normal for him to drift away in the sidelines when the music starts to play and everyone starts dancing. Yet she can't find the words to really ask him the problem and she isn't quite sure he'd want to talk to her about it in front of their friends anyways. Besides, she's tired of seeing him so bothered and she's annoyed to hear everything single thing Gaby tells her about every girl he's dating.

Before he can answer, the cell phone goes off. Tina can easily read the screen and the caller. She's surprised when he doesn't answer because it looks like he's been waiting for it to ring the entire night. Instead he cancels the call and his eyes lift to meet hers. "She hates that I come here every Tuesday night. She doesn't understand."

It can't be helped. They've been doing it since they were kids growing up with Ghostwriter. It's the only thing that keeps the team connected now that they're in separate schools, grades and classes. Tuesday nights at Lenni's or someone else's house is a routine. It's a tradition that is rarely broken. They laugh, they dance, they reminiscence about Ghostwriter, it's the only time they can reconnect without having to hide who it was that brought them all together. It's memories worth a lifetime.

It's a story that most will probably keep and take to grave without telling another soul.

"We're friends. All of us are just friends." Tina reassures him that he's doing nothing wrong by being there. That he isn't betraying his precious girlfriend.

Alex nods his head as he throws his cell phone into the jacket pocket.

Tina laughs as she hits him again, "She seriously can't be afraid that you'll fall in love with all of the girls here. You practically grew up with all of us." Its easier to joke with him because the sooner he's smiling the better the night will be for all of them.

Magically its there his lips turn into a small grin. Alex answers, "No, not all, just one."

The words are lost as Hector comes loudly interrupting the conversation his arms waving wildly as he pulls both Alex and Tina from the living room. They both start to laugh and Tina is happy that someone else has seen the way he's been acting. Within seconds their joined with their friends and like nothing was ever wrong, everyone's smiling and so is Alex.

The music is still blaring and Jamal is on the ground doing some kind of head spin, while the rest of the gang is laughing or cheering him on. It's another Tuesday night with his friends, a night she'll never be invited to, another thing he does she'll never understand.

* * *

_Author Note: _Somebody? Anybody? Are you out there reading this story. I've gotten a few hits but no reviews. I understand the story in chapters by itself seem short and dry of a real plot but if anyone is reading, review please.

It's a weird chapter I know. Maybe sometime after I'm done with the rest of the story I'll revise and revamp it.

I know it's a short chapter and normally I don't post such short chapters so if I get a review or two I'll post the next one up today instead of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Ghostwriter or the characters in the show.

_Author Note_: Thanks to **minimoon132002 **for taking the time to review. This chapter/verse is dedicated to you.

Again sorry for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes.

* * *

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear T-shirts**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**

**And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

The auditorium is thundering with cheers and screams and the bleachers are vibrating from the jumping crowd. The energy is amazing.

The former Ghostwriter team screams their hearts out when Alex makes another 3 point into the basket. The whole audience is on their feet as the last seconds begin counting down on the clock. Their team is losing by 2 points, they can still win.

Tina can feel her heart pounding as Gaby grabs her hands and begins to squeeze the life from them. They watch wide eye as Alex steals the ball with such skill and agility that it amazes them. Within seconds he's jumping the air releasing another shot for 3 points.

The crowd is blaring screaming as the ball hits the rim and rolls the opposite way before dropping towards the ground. A gasp escapes Gaby's lips and Jamal ducks his head as he feels the pain of defeat for his friend and Tina feels her heart drop with the orange ball as she sees the look in Alex's face. The game bell rings calling the end of the game. It's the bleachers across of them that's celebrating now.

The group of friends silently fall to their seat. The crowd begins to slowly make their way out of the gym. They wait quietly as they watch Alex drop to his seat on the beach, his eyes far off in gaze as their coach obviously tries to bring their morale back to the disappointed team. Though they won some games its another loss in the season, they had almost won.

His teammates give him comforting slaps on the shoulders mouthing words of encouragement. He remains seated as the rest of the team leave for the lockers.

Alex picks up his things and towel hangs from his shoulders. They watch without shame as he approaches his newest girlfriend, the head cheerleader, who had a clear view of his utter disappointment and pain in his face as they watched the basket miss.

She greats him with a weak reassuring smile but even from yards away they can all see the fake act easily. Suddenly the boys are grumbling she isn't so hot and the girls are glaring at her. She's far more disappointed in him to see the pain he's feeling inside. The game itself is apparently more important than her boyfriend missing the last shot even if he put up more than half the points on the scoreboard.

A quick and emotionless kiss on the cheek she leaves Alex alone on the court his shoulders slumped and his gaze farther than before.

Lenni and Gaby quickly go into verbally assaulting Jessica's actions. The boys start to think of ways to keep Alex from feeling anywhere close to being depressed. They all stand up and decide to save their friend from his misery and the horror of having to replay the losing game in his mind.

Alex weakly smiles as his friends approach him with their reassuring smiles. He knows they were watching and he feels even more like a loser tonight.

The look on his face and the distant look in his eyes stirs something inside of Tina and she realizes its been a long time since she's seen him look so utterly defeated and disappointed.

"You'll kill it the next time." The boys assure him the minute they are standing in front of him.

Alex nods his head as he listens to the girls quickly agree.

Jamal and Rob throw their arms around Alex as they begin to drag him towards the exit. Hector is planning something they can do for the rest of Saturday. Lenni and Gaby continue their verbal assault though they've toned it down a bit to save Alex from his pride being damage.

Tina watches as Alex easily slips from under Jamal and Rob's arms. The two guys now in full active mode to produce the most thrilling night filled with sugar, movies, games, and late night cruising the car. Easing in a slow stride Alex distances himself from his friends and Tina falls into step with him.

She slips her arm around his and pulls him towards her. Tina can feel is sticky skin against hers and she lets out a sigh because even if she's disgusted by it its the only way she knows how to comfort him.

Minutes pass at they leave the gym quietly, their friends far ahead of them, on their way to the parking lot. Though their voices still loud and audible. The greatest thing about tonight will be that they will never bring up the game or the feeling Alex feels inside. They will provide the best way to forget how much it hurts when you lose. And they will keep him from thinking how he could have done any thing differently or how he could have been better.

"You stink."

The two words are soft and Alex stops as he realizes that Tina's talking to him, her arm still linked with him. He rolls his eyes and is about to let out a growl as he tugs his arm away suddenly quite aware of his body odor. Tina laughs out and pulls his body towards her again refusing to allow him to slip away.

Satisfied that she has gained his attention from his difficult thoughts. She leans her head against his firm toned arm Tina looks towards their friends. She wonders then how anyone could be disappointed of him tonight. "You should have seen yourself out there, it was amazing." Letting out a soft sigh, "I'm proud of you."

The words leave a amazing feeling inside of him and Alex suddenly cannot help feel he won something by knowing this.

* * *

_Author Note: _Like it? This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you liked it. Anyways please review. Let me know your out there.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostwriter or the characters in the show.

_Author Note_: Thank you for those of you who reviewed:** minimoon13 **and** GWgurl9**. I absolutely adore you! Lol.

Another chapter/verse. Again its a little shorter than last. But I have to say I'm amused by it. I'm basically done with the story just two or three more chapter/verses to finish, so if my muses remain helpful, I'll be updating daily.

Warning: I have no beta (anyone interested?) So any grammar or spelling errors I make please forgive me.

Oh and I apologize for misspelling Lenni and Gaby's name wrong in previous chapters.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**been here all along so why can't you see,****you**

******You belong with me** **You belong with me**

"I think I'll pass." Alex groans as he tries to look suddenly tired or extremely busy, both failing utterly.

"You're going to have to learn one day." Her teasing words only frustrate him even more when he feels her grab his hands into hers.

Alex leans back refusing to be pulled off his comfortable position off the couch. He shakes his head adamantly and he feels her soft hands pull him harder. "One day can be another day." He argues.

Tina lets out a exasperated sigh as she releases his hands and place her own on her hips. "Alejandro Fernandez are you denying me a dance?"

The use of his full name and the context of the question leaves him speechless. Alex stammers as he tries to figure out a proper answer and fails miserably.

Glaring Tina reaches down and once more his hands are in hers and she's pulling him off the couch. " You're going to break hearts Alex if you never learn." She comments semi sarcastically as he comes to a full stand in front of her.

Jamal's living room walls are echoing with the music being played from the sound system. Somewhere several minutes ago after some dancing half of their friends had left to grab pizza while the rest ran upstairs to look for something on the Internet, leaving the two friends alone, and the thought of Tina teaching Alex was soon introduced.

He grins at her cheekily, "I'll break more hearts when they actually see me attempt to dance."

There's a reason why he doesn't dance. He's plainly simply horrible at it. Sure he can dribble a ball, spin, come flying down the court, make a swift lay up, but his dance moves are as fluid as caramel, meaning it isn't fluid at all.

Tina decides to ignore the statement. Rolling her eyes she grabs his hands and place them around her waist. Before he can protest or move she places her hands around his neck and the action sends a chill through his body.

Alex stares silently into her brown almond eyes as she smiles and moves slowly with the music causing him to follow awkwardly with her. It rare when Tina dances, compared to the rest of their dance loving friends, she's usually behind the camera filming. But she dances, and when she dances he sees the natural talent in her moves.

"Well, one day you'll catch a girls heart, and you'll want to dance with her before another guy asks." Tina answers softly.

The simple sentence for a unknown reason brings Alex back to his younger preteen/teen years and he recalls the crush he use to harbor for the girl in front of him.

Grinning Tina winks, "Then, you'll wish you knew how to dance."

Alex smirks as she laughs and the memorizing moment he feels captivated by her eyes is gone and he finds himself wrapping his arms tighter around her bringing her small frame closer to him. It seems natural, to be dancing this close to her, his sister's best friend, his childhood friend, his former crush. It feels natural, even if he never dances.

Tina comfortably and silently lets him draw her closer to him. In a smooth and slow action he watches as she places her face against the curve his neck. Suddenly he can feel her breathing against his neck and it calms his agitated thoughts about being forced to dance but at the same time it brings his heart into a racing speed.

They're moving slowly to the music, swaying, their feet slowly moving across the living room. "See it isn't so bad." Tina replies as she lifts her head and stares straight into his dark brown eyes.

Its the moment their eyes meet Alex feels that feeling inside his chest he once did when he was younger. Yet, before he can think or rationalize or even grasp the feeling it the sound of the front door swings open.

They jump out of each others arms out of surprise or fear of being caught. Alex looks at Tina in a silent desperate plea. Tina rolls her eyes as she grins slyly agreeing in silent she won't tell the others she had gotten Alex to dance, even for a moment.

_Author Note_: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please review. By the way, I'm lazy to research and having difficultly finding it, what is the High School's that they go to at the end of the show? AND, the girl that Jamal likes, was her name Jasmin? Lol.

Please review.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostwriter, the characters, or anything involving the show. This is just out of sheer entertainment.

_Author Note: _Thank you once again to: **minimoon132002 **and **GWgurl9 **for faithfully reviewing this story. New readers, lurkers, readers, who ever else is out there .. you have to read their stories, they're just as great and amusing!

Well like promised here is the next chapter/verse. I hope you like it, it involves a little bit more of the other characters from the show. And, it's a little bit longer too!

Again, apologies for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I kind of rushed to put it out there, in time I'll reread this and correct anything that I find out of place. Enjoy.

* * *

**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy**

"It feels like forever since we've done this." Hector comments loudly as he lays on the grass.

Lenni smiles, "It's only been a couple months."

"But forever considering we use to this all the time when we were with Ghostwriter." Hector argues as he sits up slightly so he can look at her.

"He's right." Rob agrees, joining the conversation.

It's Saturday afternoon and finally finding some free time together the old gang decides to spend it in the park, eating and laughing. They do Tuesday nights but getting out like they use to is something special.

"Well at least we're here together."

"Says the guy who's always on a date Saturdays." Rob points out laughing.

Jamal glares with a smirk, "You're one to talk, since you're dating Lenni, she's always here when we go out as a team."

Rob quickly stops laughing and Lenni begins to blush. The two friends had just recently confessed their feelings and started dating. The whole gang starts to laugh. They've known it for years that they'd be together, now it is the teasing topic that it took them forever to do it.

"Well, if we're talking about dating, it seems like everyone's dating except Hector, Alex, Gaby, and Tina." Lenni points out.

"Whoa! I'm dating. I'm dating this one girl." Hector quickly argues as he shoots of up from his laying position.

Everyone in gang gives Hector a questioning look. "I am!" he yells his face burning a deep shade of red.

"Haha okay we believe you." Jamal replies with a laugh, "What I don't believe is how Alex isn't dating."

All eyes now fall on Alex. It's the first time in a long time and this entire school year that Alex is single. It's amazing because although he still goes on dates he has yet to officially start dating any of them. It's new because Alex is usually dating someone.

They've all pointed it out on numerous occasions but he remains superficial about the topic and never seems to answer their questioning minds.

A ring tone fills the air and Tina grabs the cell phone that's laying on the picnic blanket quickly. Her eyes are wide and she silences the phone and shoots a look at Gaby who's already looking with interested and excited eyes.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Gabby questions with a smile on her face and interest in her voice.

Now all of their friends are looking at the Asian who is trying to discreetly glare at her best friend.

"No." Tina let's out a laugh hoping to sound casual, she quickly stands. Dusting her jeans off she looks at her friends. "I got to go."

"What?" Jamal looks up quickly.

"You're leaving?" Lenni asks immediately after.

Tina looks at her friends' blank looks, "Yeah sorry, I forgot I had plans."

Gaby is suddenly standing next to her before she can move. "You're going out aren't you?" Gaby whispers loudly into Tina's ear.

Ignoring the statement Tina winks to her best friend before turning to the rest of their friends. "Gabby's officially dating Richard now."

"What!" They all blurt out at the same time. The surprising news efficiently draws their attention away from the Asian teen and she is able to leave without too much questioning on why she's bailing on them, something she hardly ever does.

- - -

"You could have stayed with the others you know." Tina points out as they walked down the busy street of Brooklyn. "My home isn't far from the park." She states this even though he already knows.

Alex shrugs his shoulders as he shoves his hands into his jacket pocket. She was only half a block away from the park when Alex comes running after her offering to accompany her home.

"I could, but that would mean I'd have to listen to Gabby tell them about her dating Mr. Perfect do nothing wrong Richard, whom she has been talking about for days now." Alex replies dryly, he doesn't try at all to change his monotone voice.

"Don't tell me you hate him just because he's dating your little sister." Tina laughs.

Stopping Alex glares, "I'm suppose to dislike the boys my sister dates, I'm her big brother."

Tina rolls her eyes as she passes by him, "By two years, let me remind you." She'd defend her best friend's freedom to date, especially since she had a big brother too, she knew how it felt.

"Okay, just two years. But still -" Letting out a sigh Alex continues to walk.

"You could just worry about your own love life." Tina points out interrupting him.

Alex laughs, "Or lack of one."

Tina smiles, "The gang seems pretty curious why the smooth talking Alejandro isn't dating."

Alex grins, bumping shoulders with her gently he whispers loudly, "The gang seemed more interested on the date you're about to go on."

"Date?" She stammers, the quick change of topic, and the thought of her friends talking about her surprises Tina.

Tina recovers quickly after seeing the flash of interest in Alex's eyes after she stammered. "What date?" she asks, trying to remain aloof of the topic.

"The date that Gaby says you're going on." Alex says casually as near her house.

Tina lets out a laugh and rolls her eyes. "Is that why you came running after me? So you could find out if I'm going on a date?"

Alex smiles but doesn't answer.

Walking ahead Tina skips up her front porch of her family's apartment. "Is it a date?" He calls out. Spinning around Tina smiles as she looks at him standing at the bottom of the porch steps.

It must be something their group of friends never grew out of when they were growing up. Their natural curiosity and the need to find the answers to all their questions and assumptions. It seemed even in small life situations they were still their Ghostwriter team self, always trying to find the answers to mysteries.

"We really are getting older aren't we?" Tina says out loud as she thinks about the past and the present, as she thinks about them. Watching as Alex raises his eyebrows, she continues to relate to the topic at hand, "High school. Jamal's been dating Jasmin for years now. Lenni and Rob finally started dating."

"_You're _going on a date." Alex interrupts trying to redirect the conversation back to his question.

Tina looks at him blankly, showing no interest or emotion to his comment, "Gaby's dating -"

"Ok. Stop." Alex blurts out loudly, "Let's not talk about Gaby dating. It's disturbing."

"Alex, she's your sister, it's not suppose to be disturbing." Tina smirked. Gaby was right Alex was acting like the normal expected older brother would be when it came to her dating.

Alex grunted, "It is. I rather be in denial about the whole thing."

"You met Richard, how can you be in denial." Tina comments causing Alex to pout. Letting out a laugh Tina rolls her eyes, "You do know Gaby has kissed a boy don't you."

Sticking out his tongue Alex through his hands in the air and shook his body in disgust. "Ugh. I do not want to talk about Gaby's kissing any boy."

Tina laughed harder as she watched Alex's behavior. Her laughter quieted and Tina leaned against the front door of her house. "Accept it. She's going to keep dating."

Grunting once more Alex jogged up the porch steps, "I've accepted it. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True." Shrugging her shoulders, realizing it was a argument no one could really win, looking up Tina meets Alex's eyes. He had remained forever taller than her. When she finally got her growth spurt and grew a few inches he jumped and grew double than hers. Its amazing, how comfortable and at ease she feels just by staring into those brown orbs. "Thanks for walking me home." She says softly after letting herself be lost in his eyes.

"You're welcome." Alex answered, his lips grew in a wide charming smile, the kind of smile he gave almost every girl.

A faint blush crept on her fair skin as his eyes remained locked on hers, choosing to continue to look at her. "If you keep standing there you're going to miss more time with the gang." She finally comments after shaking her head and breaking eye contact even if she almost didn't want to.

"Yeah. I don't mind this company though." Alex replies. The comment comes out easily and naturally filled with sincerity, that's rare in guys these days, at least for her, that Tina is quickly flattered by it. She realizes its been forever since they're really ever alone. Back in the days they were always partnered up, running all over time, solving mysteries together.

Now the only time she's ever alone with him is by incident. When Gaby leaves the room. When they're waiting for the rest of their friends. Never by choice and never planned. Though its rare and never planned, Tina likes it. She enjoys his company and his presence. Tina simply almost misses it.

Her cell starts vibrating once more and the ring tone follows not too long after filling the air. Pulling it from her back pocket Tina looks at the screen before frowning slightly. Minutes ago she was anxious to leave, now for some odd reason she was wishing she had more time.

"I got to go." Tina says slowly as she silences the cell once more. She wonders if its being too secretive about the whole thing. But she's doing it because she doesn't want to be rude by picking it up.

"Date?" Alex asks once more. There's a small smile on his face as he waits patiently for an answer, the one he's been trying to get since he followed her. She wonders why though, if its coming out of Gaby's mouth it should be true, Gaby knows everything about her. Then again, Gaby kind of could exaggerate things.

Tina smiles weakly. She doesn't know what it is because she feels even more guiltier leaving Alex on her front porch than when she left her friends at the park. The excitement she felt minutes ago seems minor to how much she's enjoying this simple walk with him. "Yeah. He's going to be picking me up soon." She answers softly and honestly.

His lips turn into a half smile Alex nods his head. "Mystery solved, I can tell the gang." He jokes as he begins to turn and towards the steps.

"You could have just believed Gaby." Tina calls out as his shoes hits the sidewalk.

Shrugging his shoulders Alex shoves his hands in his jeans. "I know. I actually did. I just wanted to tease you."

Rolling her eyes Tina shakes her head as she throws her hands in the air to wave him goodbye, she turns to unlock her door, in hopes she can do a quick look in the mirror before her date arrives.

Just as she enters her house and begins to push the door close, she hears Alex's voice from the street yelling. "Plus, I just wanted to just walk with you."

* * *

_Author Note_: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review. I hope to hear from you.

Anyways, story is coming to a close soon, next chapter should be out tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Ghostwriter or the characters in the show.

_Author Note_: Wow, I seriously thought I'd be able to post to chapter last week since I was practically done but I got swamped with all these other things. Well, better late than never right?

Kudos to **minimoon132002** for reviewing. I totally appreciate it.

Apologies for any spelling or grammar errors I missed.

* * *

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine**

**I know you better then that**

**Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**

"Come on tell us." Gaby begs as she nudges her friend's side with her elbow.

Lenni blushes a deep shade a red. "I don't know if I can tell you guys. I mean isn't that kind of weird?"

Tina sticks out her tongue and narrows her eyebrows, "No. Weird is when you told us when you and Tuan kissed."

Gaby lets out a loud uncontrollable laugh and Lenni's jaw drops mortified at the sudden reminder of her first awkward kiss years ago. Throwing her hand in the air Gaby slaps Tina's awaiting hand.

Tina leans against the counter a huge smile of triumph on her face. "Now, you have to tell us about you and Rob!"

Tina and Gaby are gushing with excitement as Lenni's lets out her deep sigh which is her normal sigh of defeat. Lenni whispers, "Okay, but you can_ not_ repeat this. I swear if Rob finds out I'm telling you guys about us kissing or anything he's going to be so embarrassed."

Gaby scoffs, "Please like he isn't going to tell Jamal, Alex or Hector. The boys talk about girls all the time! Believe me, I ease drop of Alex's conversations whenever I get the chance."

Lenni's mouth drops open, she's asks mortified, "Are you serious." Her face looks blankly as her mind begins to tick about just exactly what Rob might have told the guys already.

The bell above the door of the bodega rings and the three girls look up from the counter quickly, with faces like school girls caught stealing cookies. However, they weren't school girls, no, they were gossiping like normal high school teenagers.

Alex walks in with a huge smile on his face, though it quickly fades when his eyes meet the three girls. "What are you guys talking about?" He asks slowly, curious. Gaby is his sister, and he knows that look, knows the eyes that scream they were just talking about something they don't want him to know about.

"Nothing." Gaby replies too quickly, its force of habit, to keep her brother of her business and out of the girls' business.

Rolling his eyes Alex drops the basketball he's holding onto the floor. It bounces before rolling a few inches away from his feet, he ignores it. "Right. Something tells me you're lying." His dark eyes stare at them silently accusing them.

"It's none of your business Alex." Gaby retorts, hoping to quickly shoo away her brother.

Laughing Alex walks up towards the counter that the girls are standing around. Finding a empty spot next to Tina he leans against it. "Right." He replies, his eyes looking at her in a mocking trouble making stare. Turning his eyes from his sister he looks forward where Lenni is standing, "Rob's outside, I think he was going to go up to your apartment."

Lenni blushes once more and Tina and Gaby are amused at just how embarrassed and shy Lenni still is about her and Rob's relationship. Without Lenni's knowledge the two have secretly agreed its because Lenni has totally and officially fallen head over heels for the guy. "Guys?" Lenni asks softly.

"Oh go ahead." Gaby gushes as she pushes Lenni away.

Tina lets out a laugh as Lenni walks towards the door to leave. "Hey don't think you got out of what we were talking about." She calls out just as Lenni leaves. Her almond shaped eyes linger at the door as she thinks about how extremely happy Lenni has been since she started dating Rob. How extremely happy the both of them have been since they started dating.

When she finally looks away from the door, she faces the counter once more to see Gaby glaring and Alex smiling.

"Well aren't you going to leave." Gaby snaps as she pokes Alex's chest to push him off the counter a bit.

Shaking his head, Alex grabs her hand and pushes it away from him. "Nope, got nothing better to do." He answers a big huge grin on his face.

Tina smirks, amused at their banter. Even though its been years being their friend, she can't get over the fact how different they are from her and Tuan. She can't help but be amused how their relationship works, how they can share friends and then how they have the tendency to get on each others nerves.

Gaby pouts as she throws her arms over her chest, letting out a big and loud breath of air. "What's up with that big smile of yours. Got a new girlfriend or something."

"No."

"Well what is it then?" Gaby asks, her voice holding a tinge of annoyance in her tone.

The bell rings and the girls follow Alex's eyes towards the door. It's the old lady from across the street, knowing the routine Gaby skips around the counter to help her pick out her grocery leaving Alex and Tina alone at the counter.

Tina eyes follow Gaby until she turns into an aisle and disappears. Returning her attention back on Alex she is immediately met with his smile.

"You sure are happy." Tina comments as she nudges him playfully. "You sure it isn't a new girlfriend?" She asks, hoping to divulge the secret cause of his apparent happiness that Gaby was unable to get.

Alex is amused and he laughs yet again, "Nope. More like a ex-girlfriend."

The answer surprises Tina and she raises her eyebrows as a silent way of asking him to explain himself.

"I saw Jessica chewing out Mark after school. I feel sorry for the guy. But it makes me relieved to know I'm out of that relationship with her." Alex explains, a smile lingering on his face.

Tina smiles back. "I can't believe I use to date her... That I dated her for that long." Alex's says out loud, his voice in disbelief. Its been several months now since they broke up, almost like a forgotten chapter.

"Me either." Tina comments as she thinks about the times Gaby would complain to her about Jessica. Or the times she'd see Alex walk into the room with a frown on his face because of Jessica. Her friends and her witnessed too many times Jessica being a not so great girlfriend.

Alex's eyes widen as he stares back at Tina for her honesty. Though she's listened to Alex's complaints about Jessica on several occasions she's never said anything about disliking her, or anything in fact. "Really?" He asks, though he's pretty sure he's known Tina never liked Jessica, none of their friends did.

Shrugging her shoulders Tina smiles as she gives him a honest answer, "I never understood why you were with a girl like that. You never seemed happy. And you deserved to be happy."

The reaction is something Tina doesn't really expect from him. Because firstly, she's talking about his ex-girlfriend, although its a ex it's still a girl he's dated and at some point cared for. Secondly, its the first time she's said anything like that. But as she looks at him, there he is smiling that wide charming smile, his dimples showing, and his teeth shining.

For an odd reason without one that she can explain, Tina feels her cheeks warm, as she continues to stare at Alex, who's still smiling, his face only inches away from her. She's been on several dates, nothing serious, but dates none the less. And she cannot explain why standing close to him inches away from his face in the bodega causes her cheeks to heat up. Its nothing special and he's nothing but a friend.

Alex's dark eyes are staring intently into hers, smiling he leans in a little closer, "So, Tina, _you've_ been dating. I wanna know are you happy?"

The question throws her off. She doesn't expect him to suddenly talk about her. Tina especially doesn't expect to start talking about her dates with other guys, even if its fun or the fact that she likes the guys, she doesn't know if she can tell him that. She doesn't expect or want to talk about her dates or the guys, when just him leaning towards her gets her to blush.

Unable to keep his gaze, she looks away. Brushing the hair that has fallen from her face, Tina clears her throat, "Are you?" Regaining her composure she returns her eyes on him, this time feeling no affect at all by looking at him.

For a moment Alex appears disappointed, possibly by the fact she chooses not to answer him. Yet, the small frown is gone almost the same instant it appears. Turning into a small grin, his eyes are again looking at her. "No." He answers honestly, his eyes flicker and they appear to look at her more intently as he continues, "But, I think I haven't been dating the right one." His eyes again does something to her and she feels memorized.

"What are you guys talking about? Gaby asks curiously as she stands behind her best friend and brother.

Tina's head turns quickly away from Alex to look at Gaby who is now staring with a curious confused look on her face. Her heart is racing, she doesn't know exactly why. "Nothing." Alex replies, his tone remaining nonchalant as he finally takes his gaze off of Tina.

Gaby raises an eyebrow and for several seconds remains quiet as she tries to silently find the real answer by hoping to see the truth in their eyes.

"Yeah nothing." Tina finally manages to say as Gaby continues to stare at them. She isn't too sure why, but she doesn't want to explain what they were just talking about. She doesn't want to think about why Alex had answered her in the tone that he used, or the way he was looking into her eyes.

Gaby let's out a loud deep dramatic sigh as she slowly lowers her upper body against the counter. "Fine. I'll believe you. But you two are always hiding something."

Tina's eyes flicker towards Alex, his lips return to his huge smile, the smile he's been carrying since he entered the bodega. "There's nothing we're hiding." His deep voice answers with amusement.

Tina's eyes close for a second as she repeats his words and reminds herself that whatever she was thinking, whatever she was feeling, and whatever he was saying meant nothing more, nothing less, nothing worth dwelling on. Opening her eyes she catches Alex who winks at her and for some reason she lets out a laugh and shakes her head. Her questions are instantly gone and she shoves whatever strange lingering feelings are left as she shoves Alex slightly.

"Come on Gaby, let's get some ice cream." Tina says playfully as she begins to pull at her best friends arms towards the huge refrigerators leaving Alex at the counter, his eyes watching her as she walks away.

* * *

_Author Note_: I hope the next one will be up later this week, but I can't make promises. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Note: _My sincere apologies! I didn't expect for me to take this long to finish this chapter. I had a huge writers block and even after spending weeks knowing this chapters idea I still had trouble writing it. It's not my favorite chapter, but I do hope you enjoy it.

THANK YOU: minimoon132002, Gwgurl9, MLEK, caterized, k.o., pia, and MicWhite10 for your wonderful reviews! Without them I'm pretty sure I would have taken even longer to finish this chapter.

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own Ghostwriter or their characters. I have no beta and guarantee that this chapter is filled with grammar and spelling errors. I'm in a rush to post this chapter, because I feel any more time I put out to avoid doing so will just further allow me to procrastinate it posting it. Please forgive me for any errors, when I have more time I'll fix them.

Enjoy!

* * *

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**Shes cheer captain and**

**I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

"You really need to stop glaring." Tina whispers harshly towards the boy she stood next to. She giggled inwardly to see his jealous and protective attitude, his dark glaring eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. She held in the blush that threatened to show on her face as she took noticed of his tense arms, his tense muscles showing easily.

Grunting Alex spent another second watching before looking at her. "I'm not glaring." He argued plainly as his eyes once more returned towards the other end of the basketball court.

Rolling her eyes Tina pushed Alex hoping to gain his attention away. It was a nice cool sunny Saturday afternoon and Gaby was free of her responsibilities at the bodega. Almost two weeks after her break up with Richard, Gaby already had her eyes set on someone new.

Someone new, as in Matt one of the boys on Alex's basketball team. So what better way to spend their Saturday but to stop by the park and get a chance to flirt with the guy. Tina followed as a loyal best friend with the hopes to try to get Alex away and distracted.

Alex's eyes found its way back on Gaby who was currently laughing in a flirty matter as she touched Matt's arm. Tina watched as Matt beamed apparently happy he had gotten Gaby to laugh. Matt's large wide smile quickly disappeared as he looked towards them, immediately catching sight of Alex's glaring eyes. Causing Gaby to start death stares at Alex who could care care less he had been caught staring and continued to glare back at them.

Letting out a sigh Tina turned to face Alex and place her two hands on his shoulders forcing him to turn and look at her. "Would you relax." Tina laughed.

"I am relaxed." Alex retorted his voice dry and his eyes trying to look at Gaby from the corner of his eyes.

"He's a good guy, you know that right?" Tina commented out loud, already stating the obvious.

Matt Torres was the guy next door, help you carry your books to class kind of guy. The kind of guy who went to dances and dance with all the girls who asked him to dance even if they weren't popular. He's one of those average kind of guys who often get overlooked but he's still one of those guys who was worth a girls time.

Alex scoffed as he leaned against the metal fence behind him. Throwing his hands behind his neck he looked towards the sky. "So what. I'm _her _big brother. I got to hate these kind of things."

Following his actions Tina leaned against the fence next to him. "You don't have to. Let her have fun and if he breaks her heart you can go beat him up."

Alex closes his eyes avoiding the nagging urge to once again check up on his sister who has probably got her hands all over Matt by now. It wasn't really Matt he didn't trust, it was Gaby, always throwing herself and heart out on the line. Letting out a deep sigh he opens his eyes and turns his head so he can look at Tina. "So is that why you're here?" Once he asks the question he's leaning towards her face and his voice drops in a whisper. "Are you here to keep me distracted?"

The question catches her attention and she looks at him. The moment her eyes meet his, her face burns realizing how close he has brought his face towards her. Pushing away the way her body is reacting to their new position, Tina lets out a big smile and bats her eyelashes, "Maybe. Is it working?" She asks teasingly.

Chuckling Alex remains only inches away from her that she can feel his breath as he laughs against her cheeks. "I could look at you all day Tina Nguyen."

If she isn't already red, she's definitely red now she thinks, as she repeats the teasing compliment from the guy in front of her. Tina's almond eyes are staring straight into Alex's brown orbs which have not stopped looking at her. For a split second she forgets that he is her best friend's brother and her childhood friend. For a split second she closes her eyes for just a moment and relishes in the possible attraction that is playing dangerously close to their line of friendship.

Opening her eyes, she catches something off in a distance though her main focus remains solely on Alex. The moment is gone quickly and Tina coughs as she casually pushes herself off the fence and moves out of the close proximity.

Frowning from her sudden change of mood and movement Alex's eyes trail to where Tina's eyes had lingered just for a moment before moving. He quickly catches the reason and its' his ex-girlfriend who is plainly without any class or embarrassment openly glaring at them now.

Coughing again Tina looks away from his face, her eyes gazing off towards where Gaby is standing, "Jessica's glaring at us. Or should I say me?"

Grunting, Alex rolls his eyes as he ignores his ex and returns his focus on the girl standing right beside him. Letting out a chuckle Alex ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, she's always never really liked us talking." Smiling he took a step forward towards her, his face once again close to hers.

"Excuse me?" Tina asked her voice surprised. She'd always known Jessica never liked any of their friends but did his comment mean she specifically didn't like her?

Shrugging his shoulders Alex smiled sweetly, "Jessica never liked the fact you were always over."

Frowning Tina threw a quick look over her shoulders to the cheerleader to see her still glaring at them. "I'm Gaby's best friend, of course I'd be over."

"That's what I said." Alex said with a laugh as he leaned closer towards her.

Clearing her throat Tina tried to once again ignore the way her body felt like it was heating up the closer he got. "She's still glaring." She comments dryly.

Rolling his eyes Alex lifts his arms and places his hands over Tina's shoulders and against the fence behind her.

Letting out a small laugh at the sudden movement and the fact her back was now pressed up against the fence while Alex towered over her. "This might start rumors, if you keep acting like this." Tina states out loud as she quickly scans the court to see people staring at them while whispering, even catching the eyes of her best friend whose eyebrow is raised apparently interested why her best friend and brother are standing so close.

Returning her eyes on him, Alex's eyes flashed with mischief as he answered playfully, "Would it be so bad?"

Stunned or just surprised by his playful behavior Tina remains silent and unmoving as Alex once again smirks and begins to draw his face closer to her.

He's playing and he's definitely putting a show Tina tells herself as she holds her breath. From where she stands it appears he's only inches away from kissing her. And for a quick flash of a second she's reminded of the time they sat in the back of a truck surrounded by trash when he carried that silly crush for her. Silly crush, the words are played in her mind once more and she quickly banishes the old memory and forces her heart to stop racing because he's definitely joking.

A whistle blows and Alex quickly snaps his head towards the court. A look of surprise and what may be slight embarrassment is on his face.

Before he can do anything and before Tina even wants to think about the chemistry between two people meant to be only friends, she pushes his chest with her hands and teases him, "Better go, it won't look good if the best player is late."

Alex stumbles backwards and he looks up with a weak smile on his face. Stammering he shakes his head and closes his mouth before he says a quick goodbye.

Letting out a audible sigh Tina leans her body against the fence once more as she watches him run back towards the court. Trying once again to keep from whatever that was that happened between them from her mind.

"I thought I was the one who came here to flirt with a basketball player, not the other way around."

Tina rolls her eyes and pushes herself off the fence and begins walking towards the bodega. "Don't start." Tina warns quietly to her best friend.

Gabby laughs and throws her arm around Tina's shoulder. For a moment they walk both not saying anything to each other not about Matt and definitely nothing about Alex.

"What was that, between you and Alex?" Gaby finally asks after they are safely away from the courts.

"Nothing." Tina answers. Gaby stops in her steps for a few seconds, her face and eyes staring back as if trying to understand what the Asian couldn't. Tina stops and stares blankly at her best friend, knowing the obvious that Gaby was desperately trying to read her. A long silence enters between the two friends and Tina let's out a sigh before she tugs on Gaby's arm and resumes walking as she mumbles, "I do not know."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Maybe love it? Please review. It's not exactly the idea I had in mind for this chapter but its finally what my muses provided me with, so I'm mostly satisfied with the outcome.

You'll be happy to know the next chapter is basically completed just need to reread it and add some changes so keep your eye out for it, if I have the time it'll be out by the end of the week.

I'm also looking to finishing this story soon (hopefully) and maybe start a multi-chapter story for this pairing. Anybody out there willing to chat or message to throw out ideas with me? Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author Note_: I've been meaning to post this chapter up awhile back since I finished it a long time ago. But I've only been able to find the time to do it now. So I apologize for the wait.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far.

Thanks again to: **Minimoon132002** and **caterized **for reviewing.

* * *

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**all this time how could you not know** **Baby...**

**You belong with me** **You belong with me**

Tina steps quietly out into the dark street. Her arms instantly feel the cool breeze and she brings her arms over her chest to keep her warm. She pauses for a second as she debates whether to grab a jacket but stops telling herself she won't be standing outside all night.

Her almond shape eyes look up to the boy leaning against the gate of her back porch his hands are shoved in his thick basketball jacket. Closing the door she silently prays her parents won't wake up and find her outside talking to him.

Her parents are traditional. Though they love him like all her other friends, its late, they're standing in the dark, and he's a boy. Not a situation they'd want to see their daughter in, even if they've finally accepted the fact she was going to date boys before she turned 18.

"It's kind of late." Tina whispers slightly as she holds out her cell phone, a silent action to ask why she's now standing outside with him. She received a text from him minutes ago to meet her out back. She's a little worried on why he's suddenly needs to see her when its almost midnight.

Alex shrugs silently as he pushes himself off the gate he's been leaning on. For a second he looks angered and frustrated before falling into a quiet stupor. "I uh-" he stammers and he grins weakly as tries to explain himself. "Look Gaby told me what happened tonight." He blurts out the sentence out loud and obviously he doesn't know how approach the topic.

"Oh." Tina instantly frowns as she thinks about her best friend and the events of tonight's evening. Gaby really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut she thinks suddenly. It's been a long night, and though she keeps trying to push it in the back of her mind, she's bothered by the date she was just on and the thoughts of the guy who had charmed her throughout the entire evening before aggressively trying to make his move on her. She feels violated but more importantly she's angered by the nerve of the idiot and vents her heart out to her only best friend. She wants to forget about it and more importantly she doesn't want to think or talk about it.

The look of concern is immediately seen in the flash of his eyes. Sighing inwardly Tina looks away to avoid them because he rarely has that look. And she hates to think its for her, "Gaby shouldn't have told you."

"Well, I'm glad she did." Alex grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. His arrogance and pride is easily heard. "I'll kill the guy." Alex growls deeply as he walks up to her. His eyes are dark and she can easily tell he's angry and ready to fight.

Tina lets out a small laugh and she really wants to not talk about this subject, especially with Alex. "Thanks Alex." She replies quickly, as she looks away to avoid his eyes once more. "But I already have a brother."

She's flattered at his chauvinistic attitude that he has to come sweeping in to save the day. But she thinks her own brother will be enough to save her from her honor or whatever it was that made guys want to beat up another guy. Not that she was planning to tell Tuan what happened. He would efficiently try and destroy any guy who even attempts to grope and try to steal third base with his precious little sister, especially on a first date. Not to mention he'll start hovering again over every date she'll go on, like he did when she first started dating years ago. She definitely didn't need that again. She didn't need a older brother watching over her like she was a little child.

Throwing a look over her shoulders she eyed him, "You didn't need to come over here just to play the big brother role."

"It's not because of that." Alex answers as he lets out a weak laugh. The statement causes Tina to turn around once more and look into his brown eyes.

"Oh?" Tina lifts her eyebrow, "So what is the reason you're here standing on my porch at midnight." There's a inquisitive look in her eyes as she silently stares into his. She takes a step forward so she's now standing only a few inches in front of him. Tina waits suddenly deeply interested on the reason why he decides to see her. For a moment they're standing on the porch in silence just staring into each others eyes.

Alex tilts his head down his eyes breaking away from hers. "The reason." he chokes out and within seconds she's standing close to him. Taking a step back he places space between them once more. Alex runs a hand through his thick black hair, his eyes look up in sudden interest in the sky above them. Its quiet again and Alex takes awhile before deciding to speak.

"You can't trust all guys Tina."

Tina's eyes drop to her feet and for a unknown reason she's disappointed to hear the words coming out of his mouth. Maybe she expected to hear something else? Or maybe it's because that's the last thing she wants to hear.

"Spare me the lecture Alex." Tina replies dryly, she really doesn't need a older brother. It's words she'd hear from Tuan if he ever found out and forced them to sit down and have the awkwardly worded conversation. "I already heard the speech and mind you, you are guy too." The words come out a little to harsh and a little too bitter but she can't help the feeling.

Again they're staring at each other and this time Tina feels a weird feeling and tension in the air. Letting out a sigh Tina walks towards her door. "Thanks for the visit Alex. But don't worry yourself ... I don't need someone to go after my date to rough him up because I did give him a piece of my mind. And I don't need another reminder to be cautious when I'm out on dates." The words come out of her mouth exasperated because she feels exhausted from tonight's events and now the current situation.

Her hand is already on the cold door handle and she pushes it open to find the solitude in her room, she would scold Gaby later for squealing to Alex, but has to be thankful it isn't the entire Ghostwriter Team. Lenni would be on her doorstep tomorrow morning, if she knew Gaby well enough, and she did.

"Tina." It's a soft whisper and his warm hand is around her arm holding her firmly yet gently keeping her from taking another step away. Closing her eyes, she lets out another sigh and closes her door, praying once more her parents or now Tuan doesn't wake up to find her out there.

She leans her back against the wooden door and places her arms over her chest as she avoids looking at Alex. "What Alex? I just really want to go inside and lay on my bed." As she speaks, she realizes just how true those words are. The recent confrontation with Alex makes her feel drain and it only reaffirms what just happened on her date. She once again feels the reminder of what it feels like to be violated and taken advantage of.

"I just needed to see if you were okay." His voice is in a low whisper that it's almost masked with the sound of the night breeze.

His words put a weird feeling in her chest. When she feels his hands on her shoulders Tina lifts her eyes up to look at him.

"You're okay, aren't you?" There's a little hesitation in his voice and its strange to hear the tone because it sounds like fear and he's never afraid.

There's a lump in her throat and Tina is mortified because she suddenly wants to cry. It isn't so much because of what happened hours ago but because Alex's is standing in front of her worried. It's everything together that makes her feel the sudden weight that she's carrying of what's happened and how she feels because now it feels all too undeniably real. Her complete composure from tonight seems to be finally cracking inside.

Before she can answer and thankfully just as she fights the will to cry, his arms slide around her back and he pulls her into a strange embrace, she's never hugged him before, ever. Group hugs sure, but nothing like this. Yet, she finds a strong comfort she has almost never felt with anyone else. She allows him to hug her as her arms remain in front of her chest and against his, her hands now clutching his basketball jacket tightly.

The feeling and action seems almost natural and she welcomes it. It's the first time tonight she feels truly comforted. Her body shakes and she cries finally letting the flood of tears she's been holding in the entire night out.

"Now I'm okay." Tina whispers as tears silently stream down her cheek.

* * *

I have the next chapter half way finished, hopefully my muse will continue to inspire me to finish it. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Note: _Sorry for the delay. I thought I'd finish this earlier but I got a writer's block towards the end of it.

Anyways. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry again for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Thanks again to: **Minimoon132002** and **caterized **for reviewing if I didn't know you were both reading this I'd probably wouldn't be as motivated to finish it.

* * *

**I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me...**

Closing the door Tina sends another prayer to the Gods in hopes they would be answered just like the last time. Looking up into the street lights and the dark night sky Tina takes in a deep breath. It's been over two months since the last time she was called out of her house in the late night.

A figure sits on the side of her porch and Tina silently watches him as he continues to hide his face in his hands.

She received three texts from him, the third one finally waking her up. What worries her more than the time her digital clock is the desperate need he has to see her. Pulling her jacket tighter around her body she silently walks towards him and takes a step down to sit next to him.

"Hey." Tina whispers after a few moments of silence, her eyes lift up to look up at him. His eyes are dark, darker than usual. They seem distant and remind her of how he's been acting for the past week now. It scares her because it brings a unwanted familiar feeling back, the kind of feeling she had when he first joined the dragons basketball team.

The street is empty only a car or two passes as they continue to sit on the porch in silence.

His eyes remain dark and avoid hers as he continues to stare at his hands, his shoes, anything that is in front of him, everything except her.

"Kevin's smoking again." Alex's deep voice whispers out loud. He begins to play with his hands.

Tina knows. In fact, the entire team knows. They've known for weeks now. It's impossible not to know when the entire school seems to be whispering about it. It's sad to see Kevin cave to know he's back on the same life threatening addiction like he was years ago. The Ghostwriter team knows. But no one says anything. They don't know how to talk to Alex recalling how ineffective it was to talk before, the last time it happened. Besides, they want to believe they can trust him. So they let him distance himself, let him think, until he decides he wants to talk. Even if it makes them wonder if temptation has won this time around. If its the reason why he's been so quiet and so distant. They don't know whether they've made the right choice by remaining silent but yet they patiently wait.

Tina remains silent unsure whether to share that its something she already knows, that its something the entire team knows about. That they've whispered in the corners when he wasn't there about it. She doesn't know how to tell him. How to tell them about their concern but the decision to remain quiet. So instead she purses her lips together and says nothing.

A soft dark bitter laugh escapes Alex's lips as he lifts his eyes towards the sky. "I've been so tired." Letting out a scoff he fidgets in place. His left hand moves in the pocket of his basketball jacket before he pulls it out and rests it against his leg.

Tina's eyes widen as she resist the urge to let out the gasp that's daring to escape her lips the moment her almond orbs catch sight of the object in hand. He's twirling a joint between his fingers and she's become acutely aware of the smell off his clothes now, its marijuana. She can't take her eyes off the joint that Alex continues to play with in his hands. The faint smell of marijuana makes her head spins and she begins to deduct that he didn't come from home but probably from Kevin's place. Kevin had another party just like the last time and now Alex is here with a joint in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Her voice is a little shaky and above a whisper, afraid that the wrong words will give him a reason to storm off and leave.

His eyes continue to avoid hers and he stares at the joint he plays with as if it's the answer to whatever is causing him to stay awake and bring him to her front porch."Kevin's."

The one word is the answer that she already knows and Tina holds her breath as she closes her eyes for just a few seconds. She desperately searches for something to say and how to deal with whatever is happening.

"I don't know how to keep doing it, Tina. I don't know how to keep trying to be this basketball star. The perfect son, with the best grades and all the time in the world to help at the bodega when I'm still trying to go to basketball practice. I hate that every thing I do I have the pressure of exceeding when every second and every time I could easily fail. I'm tired of pouring my heart into things to only fall short or to know I need to do more."

The words come out of his mouth easily and Tina listens and she's baffled at what she hears.

Instantly she wonders if he's talked to Jamal or Rob, or Hector even. Because even if they've known each other since they were kids, they hardly ever really confided in each other matters of the heart. The only time was the last time he had showed up on her door step at night.

"I want things to be easier. I keep wondering if this will make it easier. Or at least less stressful, even it's for a second. I need things to be easier for a second so I can just breathe. I need to not care." Alex shares, the joint now held up to eye level and he's staring at it as if it has the secret of everlasting life.

Tina stares at amazement that even he is weak to want to believe in the easy way out and it's understandable that it should happen. Just because Ghostwriter chose them doesn't exempt them from the harsh realities and temptations of the world.

A sudden light catches her eye and Tina realizes Alex is now playing with a lighter in his right hand. A quick burst of anger wants to escape her mouth that he's even thinking of lighting up in front of her apartment, in front of her. Tina wants to shove him, hit him, tell him to talk to Jamal, to anyone. She's even tempted once more to call the whole team over. Inhaling a deep breath Tina closes her eyes and recalls that when she needed him (even when she didn't know she did) he was there.

"Alex." Tina says warily, the lighter still lit and his eyes remained avoiding hers.

"Alex." Tina repeats and this time she turns her body to fully face him. "Are you planning on ever looking at me?" She asks out loud.

The question seems to surprise him because Alex immediately steps playing with the lighter and the joint in his left hand lowers as he drops it to his leg. Yet even then he remains looking anywhere but at her.

Letting out an audible sigh Tina grabs his wrist and places his hands on her legs. "Alex look at me, this isn't you."

Finally for the first time that evening she sees his eyes staring into hers. A huge weight falls onto her chest the instant she looks into his eyes. Exhausted pained brown eyes stare into hers and she feels like he can see into his tired dying soul. The image of him as a care free kid years ago in her memory seems even farther now. And she wonders then just how much did he feel like he was carrying over the years.

The problems that everyone else carried were always so evident. Jamal's grandma was sick at one point. Lenni's dad and his new girlfriend. Rob having to move. It was so easy to notice, so easy to empathize. How do you show the weight you carry when its barely even acknowledged by others.

Tina stares into his eyes and see's a look that she's never known his eyes to have. It's the look of someone whose given up, someone angry as if betrayed by everything he's ever known. It causes her heart to skip a beat, to see him this way, to see Alex so defeated and to know that of all people he chose to come to her doorstep.

Alex's scoffs and for the first time in her entire life of knowing him, he stares at her with eyes angered. "And you think me know me Tina?"

The words come out bitter and Tina fights the instinct to flinch as she hears them because he's never talked to her like that ever.

Alex grunts as his eyes break away from hers and once more stares at the joint in his hands. "You don't know that I've been barely passing my classes. You don't know that I've been forced to take all honors classes because it isn't enough that I'm a star athlete, it's not enough for my future says my parents." His voice begins to rise as he stands up in frustration. He's standing now in front of her, his body towering over her as he looks down at her. "You don't know that I'm barely staying awake in class. That coach is threatening to bench me because I can barely run scrimmages because I'm so tired from staying up studying just so I can keep up some decent grades."

Alex spins around his hands fly to his hair as he let's another frustrated groan. The joint still in the tips of his fingers. "And somehow through all of that I'm suppose to find a way to still care, to keep caring."

Pushing herself off the porch steps Tina stands. The things he has just shared are whirling around her head as she begins to realize just how little she knows about the load he seems to have been carrying over the past months. The possible fact that she may know very little about him.

"So tell me about it." Tina whispers out loud, as she starers directly into his eyes. It's the only words she can think of to say. She doesn't know she realizes and more than ever she wants to know. She wants to know everything that is weighing on his heart. She wants to know what has caused his composure to crumble that he would come to her like a man defeated. She wants him to tell her. She want's him to unload everything on him so he doesn't need to carry it alone.

Her 5 words cause his eyes to flicker and Alex let's out a loud scoff. "I just told you."

Throwing his hands in the air he spins around and spats, "Just forget it." The moment the words leave his mouth, the joint is in his mouth and his hands are lifted the lighter lit and ready to bring the answer to his pain.

Without a second of thought, Tina manages to get in front of him once more. Her hands flying to his wrist as she stops him from bringing the flame to the awaiting joint. "Alex, don't you dare." She hisses, her almond eyes staring into his daring him to challenge her request.

For a moment in time they're staring each other, the joint still between his lips, her hands wrap around his wrist keeping the flame still only inches away. And for the second time that night Tina is staring into his eyes and it feels like she can see into his soul, into his hurting heart.

"I know you don't know how to care anymore. That right now it seems like you can't find a way to care. I get that." Tina whispers and all the words she somehow can't manage to even say or think of are suddenly slipping out her mouth as if her heart knows what his heart needs to hear just by looking into his eyes. "I'm not asking you to care about what you're about to do. And I know it might sound selfish. But I'm asking you to consider how much I care about what you're about to do, how much it'll hurt me." Her voice cracks and Tina realizes how silly her statement sounds. She wonders then if she's even worth enough to him to have it mean anything.

The flame goes out from the lighter and Alex looks away. His eyes dark and Tina stares for a second at him before stepping closer to him. Tina's hand shake as she reaches out and cups his face, gently bringing his gaze back on her. Tina sighs as their eyes meet once more, "Alex, you're right I don't know. But somehow and for some reason you're standing on my porch. MY porch. You could have gone to anyone's apartment but you're here. You chose me." And then for just a moment Tina's eyes waver away from his for a moment as she somehow tries to manage to say the next words. "I don't know if its worth anything to you to know, that you lighting up that joint and choosing that as your escape ... would hurt me. If it's not, then know this, you may not know how to care right now … so let me care for you. You're looking for a escape something to unload all that you're carrying. Try me. Just try me first before you try anything else." Her eyes linger on the joint still in his mouth as she says the last words.

Tina doesn't know what it is. Whether its the words she just said. Or the exhaustion that he's feeling. Or if its the way her eyes are looking at him and what he sees as he looks back into them. But the Alex silently lifts his hands and removes the joint from his mouth and places them in her empty hand.

The moment she feels the unwanted object in her hand the breath she's been holding escapes her lips. Before she can even fully register her actions her arms are snaking around him and she pulls him into a embrace that is as intimate as the time he stood at her front porch months ago.

"So will you tell me about it?" Tina whispers her words tender and her heart aching to be some sort of outlet of his pain. She feels Alex silently nod his head and she let's out a sigh her arms holding him tighter.

* * *

_Author Note_: I don't know how I feel about the middle part of the story but I just had to find some way for Alex's emotions to escalate somehow.I hope you enjoyed it, even if it's another serious theme like that last chapter.

I have a good idea how the next chapter will go. Work's been busy so I'm hoping I'll find some time by this week or next to finish it.

PLEASE PLEASE review. Let me know if you're still reading. Leave word or a sentence. Anything is appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Readers Poll

**Readers Poll**

I'm sorry for the long wait in updating my stories. With my new job and life itself, I've put the stories on the back burner.

Good news to my dedicated readers, I'm motivated to finish or at least attempt to return to writing. To be fair and to also challenge me in updating my stories I'm having a poll. Please vote on which story you'd like to see updated first. 

I plan to hopefully do this weekly or every two weeks poll on readers choice on which stories to work on first since I have so many unfinished stories. The highest number of votes will be the stories I'll attempt to work on first, not to say I won't update the others.

Please vote if you want to see a certain story updated. Again I'll try and do this every week or two weeks or when a new chapter is posted every story...So the polls will be refreshed everytime. So keep checking my profile to vote.

Questions concerns? Review or PM me. I hope this all makes sense if not please contact me. You can find the poll on my profile. Hope to hear some responses.

Thank you all for your continuing support

-jadedxelement


	11. Chapter 10

_Author Note_: I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. I really thought I'd update a lot sooner. But my computer's been a pain and I've been busier than I thought I'd be.

A big big thanks to: **blueoctober**, **M.M**, and **caterized **for your support and for reviewing my most recent chapters.

This chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones. I had a hard time making it short without rushing the ending since like I mentioned before this is the last chapter. It's a little rushed at the end. I've had this idea about how to story would end at the middle of this story but found a huge difficulty actually writing it. Hence the long wait.

Anyways, I hope you do like it. Remember I don't own Ghostwriter or the song I Belong with you.

* * *

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door** **All this time**

**How could you not know**

**Baby you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe** **you belong with me**

**You belong with me...**

* * *

Slipping out the back door Tina steals a look inside making sure her family is thoroughly occupied with dinner to care. Letting out a satisfied sigh she closes the door and hears as it softly clicks shut.

She shouldn't be use to this but in a weird way she is. There's a instant smirk on her face as she see's him standing at the bottom of her porch steps waiting his back facing towards her. It's surprisingly a decent hour in the day but yet it's still a question why he calls her outside.

"Most people like to use cell phones to communicate with someone." Tina says out loud drawing his attention.

Alex spins around swiftly at her voice and she's reminded immediately of his athletic qualities. "I even heard text messaging is the latest fad." Tina continues to joke as she smirks at him.

The moment he is standing fully facing her she can't help but shy her eyes away. Alex is standing dressed in a button down long sleeve shirt and slacks. If its possible his outfit only makes it more obvious on why he is one of the hottest basketball players in their school. And Tina turns her face hoping to hide any blush because she is not and cannot be checking out her childhood friend.

Alex laughs as he shoves his hands in his pocket. His eyes are dancing with enjoyment and he takes a step forward towards her. Shrugging his shoulder he flashes her one of those smiles she's seen him give to pretty girls in school. "Old habits die hard?" He replies jokingly.

Tina rolls her eyes as she takes a step down the porch to meet him halfway. It's hardly a old habit if its only happened twice. Three if you count today. But it is the only time and way he's ever made a point to talk to her, just her, with no one else around.

He's still smiling as he continues to walk towards her and within seconds he's only standing a step below her so that they're now only inches away from each other. Tina can smell the cologne off his clothes and she knows the exact reason why he's so dressed up tonight.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex asks politely as he cranes his neck over her shoulder to look behind her and at her family's apartment.

"Dinner." Tina smiles as she steals a quick over her shoulder to make sure Tuan or her little sister were not sneaking looks at the back window to watch her.

"Oh. Dinner. Right." Alex answers, his voice sound surprise or hesitant. Then for a moment he's just staring at the ground and Tina is watching him waiting. She's used to the silence now between them. Since the night in front of her house months ago she's become accustom to the silent companionship he seeks from her time to time.

Tina waits patiently for the reason why he's standing at her backdoor at 6pm dressed up when he should obviously be some where else and not here.

"So, uh, Gaby says you're not going to the dance tonight?" Alex manages to say. His voice sounds almost foreign to her ears because it almost sounds like he's nervous talking to her tonight.

Rolling her eyes Tina smiles at the thought of her best friend. Of course Gaby would broadcast Tina's absence at tonight's school dance. Giggling Tina brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "And _you're_ going to the dance?" She giggles amused that Alex would go to a dance when he plainly does _not _dance.

He shrugs his shoulders, "The whole gang is going." He simply says looking up from the ground to steal a glance at her.

"It seems like the _whole _gang has a date." Tina points out. It's been a busy two weeks for the whole team. But from what's gathered from Lenni and Gaby it seems like each member has found a date to the dance tonight.

"I don't." Alex blurts out quickly almost interrupting Tina's statement.

Tina's eyes widen. She's not quite sure if its from his out burst or if its the fact that Alex doesn't have a date. Not that it shouldn't be a surprise given Alex doesn't ever dance, it doesn't mean he never attends. But if she's recalled from Gaby's constant chatter in the past week or two about having a hutch that Alex's had his eye on someone or something about him asking someone.

"You don't?" Tina repeats out loud without thinking.

Alex smirks as he leans towards Tina bringing his face only a inch or two away. "You sound surprise Tina Nyugen."

"I'm not." It's Tina turn to blurt out as she steps back bringing more space between them. Letting out a laugh there's a feeling inside of her that she can't quite shake and she waves her hand in the air. She isn't going to squeal that Gaby's been talking about him so instead she continues to laugh and playfully push his arm. "I just can't imagine the suave Alejandro dateless."

The instant she pushes his arm Tina sees the look in Alex's eyes change and it stops her in her laughter.

Then there's a moment again between the two friends as they stare at each other. There's a look in Alex's eyes that Tina wants to deny but she swears to her heart she's seen that look before. Years ago. A look he use to give her before … before. Stopping in her thoughts Tina shakes her head slightly.

"I know it's hard to imagine this good looking guy having to go alone with his friends all which whom have dates." Alex says out loud his voice overly dramatic. He pauses and winks at her before continuing, "That's why I'm begging for your company."

It's there for a second and just like that the look is gone. And Alex is just Alex and it makes Tina savor the mechanics of their friendship.

Tina watches as Alex smiles and takes two steps forward closing the gap between them once more. So now they're both standing on the top of the porch. Leaning down so his eyes are eye leveled with hers Alex smirks. "Besides, you know Gaby will be here in 30 minutes trying to convince you to be there."

The thought of her best friend Tina knows her night is no where near over or has yet begun. Gaby will make it a point to stop by, beg, whine, argue, and push until Tina is on her way to the dance with her.

"Save yourself the pain of that Tina and keep a good looking guy company tonight." Alex whispers out loud, his dark brown eyes staring directly at her.

Holding her breath Tina keeps her gaze on Alex. "I don't know Alex. You think I'd be able to fit with your ego in that auditorium." Tina teases, trying to keep whatever feeling that is urging to creep up inside of her away.

Laughing Alex breaks his eyes away and shakes his head. Throwing his hand through his hair he takes a step back. "Keep me company tonight?" Alex says, and the words come out in a tone that sounds sincere and pleading.

Tina bites her lip as she ponders his request because the dance is the last place she feels like being tonight. Yet, before she can even respond she's watching Alex jogging down her porch steps.

"The black dress. Gaby says you can wear the black dress." Alex is calling out as he hits the sidewalk. "I'll see you there!"

Tina shakes her head, it must be in the Fernandez genes that has it in them to annoy her until they got their way.

"I'm so happy you came." Gaby squealed as they sat around the table sipping on their punch.

Rolling her eyes Tina played with the drink in her hand. "You sent your brother after me." Tina accused.

A sly smile grew on Gaby's face as she looked away, "I'm neither denying or agreeing to that."

"Uh-huh." Tina mumbled as she glared at her best friend.

In the back of her mind Tina knew she'd end up at the dance tonight. It's the reason why she let Gaby talk her into buying that black dress when Gaby and her went dress shopping the other week. But she still hoped it'd be the one time she'd be able to get out of _not _going.

Gaby smiled brightly, "You know the whole gang is thrilled that you came. That we're all here."

Tina returns the smile to her best friend. She knows. The entire group of friends couldn't stop their smiles and laughter the moment Tina and Gaby entered the auditorium to join them.

Her thoughts drift about her friends as she listens to the music playing in the school gym. Tina's eyes scan the gym to find her friends scattered around either dancing with their dates.

" - Alex."

"Huh?" Tina asks as she finally returns her gaze and attention back to her best friend.

Gasping out loud Gaby places her hand against her chest like she's in utter disbelief. "I can't believe you haven't been listening to me." A playful smile on her face.

Rolling her eyes Tina sips her drink.

"Like I was saying what's up with you and Alex?" Gaby inquires quickly once gaining her best friend's attention once more.

The statement surprises Tina and she has to fight the sudden she has to choke on her drink. "Excuse me?"

It's Gaby's turn this time to roll her eyes as she leans towards Tina. "Come on Tina. We all notice something different between the two of you."

"I don't -" Tina begins to argue. She's being totally honest there's nothing out of the ordinary between her and Alex. If she was forced to admit it to herself then maybe it'd be the little moments like earlier that evening. But those are just small rare moments. Sometimes she's not even sure if it can even be called 'moments'. It's nothing to be pointing out even if its from the keen eyes of her close friend. From all that she knows it could be a look that means nothing.

"Oh no. Don't start with the '_I don't know what you're talking about' _line." Gaby quickly interrupted. Leaning even closer with glowing interested eyes, Gaby whispered loudly, "I'm your best friend Tina. Not to mention it's not just you and I that I'm talking about when I say 'we'. The whole gang thinks there's something different between you two ever since Alex's close return to the _dark side_._"_

Dark side. The two words the that boys has comically named Alex's dilemma just months ago. When Kevin started smoking again. It's true though. Something has become different between Alex and her. Tina muses silently, ever since that late night at her place, she's noticed Alex lingering by her more often then usual. Maybe he's doing it subconsciously or maybe it's because he's seeking her company because Tina's the only one who's aware of his struggles.

"Different." Tina finally manages to say. Even though Gaby explains. And even though things have changed between the two friends. Tina still doesn't know just how different her friends could mean. Nothings changed really. Alex is still Alex. And she's still Tina. It's not like either declared a new found love for each other.

Rolling her eyes once more Gaby let's out a loud sigh as she leans against her seat. "Tina..." Gaby murmurs ready to start another string of arguments and reasons.

Now it's Tina's turn to sigh. "Gabs, you know if there was something I'd tell you." There's a hard look in Gaby's eyes and Tina chooses to ignore it. "We've just been talking more. Friends talk remember."

"Talking more." Gaby repeats as if its news to her, that her best friend and brother are talking without her presence. Maybe it is news. But what's so different with talking.

"Ladies your deserts." Matt interrupts the two best friends. And Gaby's eyes stray a little longer on her Asian best friend's eyes as if trying to search for more information that Tina isn't sharing. After anther second Gaby's eyes immediately on her date and her smile is on her face. "Thanks Matt."

Tina watches as Gaby instantly transforms her personality as she begins to gush and fawn over her date. She watches but she's well aware that last look Gaby has given her seconds ago. It means the conversation isn't over and it means Gaby thinks there's more.

A plate of a slice red velvet cake is placed right in front of Tina. "Sorry it took so long we didn't think they'd be a crowd over the desert table."

Pulling her thoughts away from the previous conversation, Tina smiles, "Thanks." Alex takes a seat next to her. Hector and his date, Megan, joining right after.

Nothing's different. Tina thinks. Her friends are trying to make a mystery out of nothing. And that is definitely something not different.

The music is still pumping and Tina smiles as she watches as her friends slowly stand from the table to join the rest of the school who's dancing on the dance floor.

Alex leans towards her and Tina can smell his cologne, "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks.

Tina turns away from the dancing to face him, "As much as I can be. How about you? Do you feel drawn to dance?" She asks the last questions as she catches his eyes looking on the dance floor.

"The company is nice." Alex answers as his eyes return on hers. The comment threatens Tina to blush but she ignores it reminding herself that company means their friends and not just her. She ignores it even more because Gaby's statement from earlier that night is still on her mind and its causing unnecessary thoughts.

Alex laughs. "But I don't know about dancing."

Tina smiles, "Are you sure?" She asks teasingly. "I'm sure there has to be some pretty girl who has got your eye and want to dance with." Batting her eyelashes Tina leans towards him, her shoulder nudging him playfully.

She's ready to let out a laugh as she watches Alex get flustered over the words of dancing with a girl. But there it is again. That small rare moment is back. That look in his eyes that she swears she sees. It's the look in his eyes that she swears she doesn't want to to see. And her heart skips a beat.

"Tina -" Alex mumbles.

But her name is being said by a much louder voice. Looking up Tina see's Ryan standing in front of her.

Ryan Harris. He was the guy in Gaby and Tina's journalism class. The guy that Gaby swore kept staring at Tina throughout class. Dark hair, deep blue eyes and a lean tall built.

"Oh hey Ryan." Tina manages to say a little startled at the new company.

Ryan flashes a wide smile his deep dimples showing easily. "Hey. I was uh – wondering if you wanted to dance."

Gaby's hunches must have been right Tina thinks. Tina's about to say yes, recalling her attraction the guy standing in front of her, when she remembers she isn't alone. All their friends had left the table leaving only Alex and Tina.

"I uh -" Tina stammers. It isn't like Alex is her date but at the same time she can't but feel a little guilty if she leaves him alone.

As if aware of her thoughts Alex let's out a cough. "Tina excuse me. But I see Lenny and Rob by the punch table. I really should over there and catch them, I haven't really gotten to say hi. Enjoy your dance and maybe we'll catch up later."

His words come out perfectly and yet Tina can sense some hints of lies in them. But before she can argue that she doesn't mind keeping him company he's swiftly standing up from the table and heading towards the back of the gym.

The music sounds like it's blaring on the dance floor. Tina let's out a laugh as Ryan pulls her in closer as they dance and the move makes Tina blush. The guilt about leaving Alex alone is cleared from her head.

Again she feels Gaby's eyes on her. Since the moment they hit the dance floor Gaby started sending her gushing smiles and raising her eyebrows in question to Tina's dancing partner. It was always so difficult because Gaby read her like a book whenever it came to having any small interest in any guy.

"You look amazing tonight Tina." Ryan compliments her as they dance to the beat of the music.

Another reason to blush sneaks up on her and Tina smiles at Ryan. "Thank you." Before she can return the compliment because she does think he looks rather good looking the tempo of the music changes.

A slow song begins to play in the gym and all around her couples are pairing up to dance.

"Another dance?" Ryan request as he takes her hand and slowly raises it in the air to lead them into a dance. Tina silently nods her head.

He's a amazing dancer, Tina thinks, as he spins her around only to bring her closer so she's dancing only a inch away from him. She'll definitely have to rethink her interest in him. Maybe she'll begin to show more interest him. This will definitely have Gaby smiling about Tina thinks.

The thought makes Tina smile as she brings her gaze on Ryan's deep blue eyes. She's about to compliment him when a loud cough interrupts the dancing couple.

Tina's Asian eyes widen as she turns to see Alex standing uncomfortably next to them with a strained smile on his face.

"Sorry Ryan." Alex says genuinely before turning his full attention on Tina. His deep gaze on her reminds him of his intensity in anything he does. "I was wondering if I could cut in." He asks with hopefully eyes. Though he's genuinely asking and being polite, the way he's staring and the way he's closing in between the space between Tina and Ryan there is really no way Ryan can deny him.

"Uh- sure. I stole her from you earlier so it's only right." Ryan says lightly as he reluctantly let's go of Tina and steps back. "I'll find you later tonight for another dance." Ryan announces his eyes dead on Tina, she can only manage to smile it agreement because she's too stun that Alex now the guy standing in front of her asking for a dance.

Once Ryan is out of sight Tina returns her eyes to Alex. Her eyebrow raised in a silent question. He shifts and its a amusing sight to see him on the dance floor completely uncomfortable and out of his element.

"You want to dance with me?" Tina asks in disbelief though a teasing smile is on her face.

Alex mumbles something incoherently to himself and Tina let's out a laugh. Maybe he doesn't want to dance, maybe he just needed company Tina thinks even though the latter seems unlikely. She knows he wouldn't lie like that just to get her company. But she's amused whatever the reason is, even if its a lie, she is going to make Alejandro Fernandez dance.

Placing her arms around his neck Tina smiles as Alex follows her actions and places his hands around her waist. Its the same position they stood in months ago in Jamal's living room and it brings a even bigger smile to her face that he has remembered his 'little' dance lesson.

The slow song continues to play and the two friends sway slowly and awkwardly to the beat. Tina let's out a silent sigh as she wonders what has caused him to interrupt her and Ryan. More so to bring him to dance.

Hearing Alex clear his throat Tina brings her eyes back on him. His dark eyes are much to a deeper contrast than Ryan, though filled with a much darker shade, she can't help but think his eyes show more dept then she's even known in a guy.

The smile from her face drops just a little when she sees the strain on his face. And she realizes he's extremely uncomfortable and uncertain.

Pulling her arms tighter around him she pulls his body closer to hers. The action causes her to feel the heat of his breath against her face as he now stands dancing just a inch away from her.

"Relax. Though you should know you have the rest of the team are gawking at us right now." Tina whispers with a smile. "Or should I say gawking at you."

The statement causes Alex to flinch away from her breaking them apart, as he quickly scans his surroundings easily finding the friends Tina speaks of. Sure they really are all gawking at him. Gaby is staring at him with a threatening glare and eyebrows raised with curiosity at his actions. He shrugs his shoulders returning his attention back at Tina and smiles crookedly.

This time its Alex's hands that bring the couple back into a dancing position. And again Tina can feel the chemistry of contact each time. Though his hands draw her closer than she has brought them earlier.

Again she catches Gaby's watchful eye off in the distance. Tina blames her best friend for her current thoughts and physical reactions. There's nothing different between her and Alex. Sure they may be closer not physically literally speaking but closer friends. But not different. Well certainly this is different her conscious argues. 'They' never dance together.

Still feeling tension around his shoulders Tina comments out loud, "If you really wanted to dance. You really need to relax." Her hands play with the hair in the back of his head as she tries to ease his discomfort.

Tina let's out a sigh as she leans against his neck. Once she settles against him she can finally feel the tension leaving. Once more she finds herself fitting into him perfectly just as they danced in Jamal's living room. It feels too natural even though he never dances and it feels natural to be this close to each other.

It's unsettling because the position and the situation really shouldn't feel like this. This isn't suppose to make her heart race. _He_ really shouldn't be a person that makes her heart race. Well he shouldn't be anymore. Their childhood is far long gone. A crush should be left in the past so why is her heart beating so fast.

"I wanted to tell you something." Alex whispers loudly.

The statement brings Tina's eyes away from her best friend who is still keenly watching the pair. Leaning back Tina looks at Alex. Raising an eyebrow, "It must have been important if it's breaking the one thing Alex Fernandez never does, which is dance." Tina teases.

"Remember that time in Jamal's living room." Alex simply says ignoring her teasing comment. His eyes still as intense as the moment he stepped on the dance floor.

"When I made you dance?" Tina questions, recalling the only memory that could relate. Or the only memory she could think of.

Smirking Alex nodded silently. "You said I should know how to dance. Just in case I ever wanted to dance with a girl before another guy swept her away."

It was Tina's turn to nod silently. Her thoughts trying to figure out what he would lead to.

"I wanted to thank you. Because it saved me. I found a girl I needed to dance with before another guy swept her away." Alex explained, his lips turning into a large grin.

"A girl?" Tina repeated surprised. Her eyes began to scan the surrounding dance floor Almond shaped eyes jumped from one girl to the next trying to recall her and Gaby's guesses on who Alex had his eye on before the dance.

Realization hit and Tina lifted her hands off his neck and pushed them against Alex's chest. "What are you doing you doofus?" Tina scolding using one of Gaby's names for Alex. Once more trying to shove him away from her Tina glared. "What are you doing dancing with me? Go cut in on her dance before you lose your chance."

Alex remained unmoved as Tina pushed him again. His still hands wrapped around her waist. Dark eyes twinkling as he let out a laugh. "Tina."

Another shove.

"Tina." Alex spoke more loudly as he used his arms to pull her against his chest and closer to him once more.

"Don't you get it. I realized it. It's you." Alex whispered in her ear as they stood still on the dance floor.

Her heart skipped a beat and once more Tina saw that look in his eyes she could no longer deny was there. The same look he'd given her years ago when he held that self written script and proclaimed his crush on her.

"It's you Tina."

* * *

_**Author Note**_:Okay. Before you hate me!

My reasoning why I ended it where I did … is because I'm already a little thrown off that I did change the tempo of this fanfiction (since all the previous chapters were pretty much short and to the point) this chapter is a lot longer and different. I didn't feel right making it even longer or dragged out.

I am thinking about writing a bonus chapter to this story. Let me know what you think. If I have people that agree with me that I should, I will probably end up doing one. If not I will have to say this is the end of my first Alex & Tina fanfiction.

Thank you so much for all the support and reading. Please review

* * * I am thinking about writing a new story for this pairing. Probably one with more of a storyline. If there's anyone willing to help throw out ideas for it, please PM me.


End file.
